Phone Flings Fulfilled (Crush Crush)
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: A collection of One-Shots where Marshmallow actually gets to have sexy times with all of the phone fling girls.
1. Peanut

Shawn watched wide-eyed as Peanut pulled down her shirt and bra, letting one of her nipples pop out as she smiled at the phone she had propped up. She...she didn't seem like someone who would do something like that at all.

She almost got caught by a wandering librarian, and when the librarian left, she continued texting, smiling to herself. After a bit, he was about to speak up when he saw her hand go into her pants. Still looking at the phone, she started mastubrating. Shawn felt his dick harden. He had always thought Peanut was cute, but now...she was hot.

He continued to silently watch her until she climaxed. She sat there breathing for a bit before she produced tissues from her bag and cleaned up. After she had thrown the tissues away, she gathered her things, and began to move to a quieter part of a library, and he followed silently.

He had to hold in a gasp when he saw her strip off her pants and panties. She also pulled up her shirt and bra, and he had to resist the urge to masturbate as she propped her phone up, spread her legs, and touched her pussy as the camera took the picture.

Once it was taken, she got dressed, and texted on her phone before quickly leaving the library. After she left, Shawn jerked off right then and there.

Shawn was apparently very sneaky.

He didn't see Peanut again until a few days later, when he realized she was walking in front of her. Curious, he looked out over her shoulder, and once again, his eyes went wide as he saw a picture of her, completely naked, a book in her lap as she pinched her nipple.

What...the fuck!?

He backed away a bit, feeling another hard-on as Peanut closed her phone and ran to class.

He...he needed to see more.

Shawn knew what he was doing was wrong, but his second head was in control now.

A few days later, Shawn was following behind Peanut as she walked to her apartment. Once again, he looked over her shoulder to see more lewd images. These were of her being very, very naked, and he could see one was of her masturbating. He could no longer control himself. He noticed an alley coming up, so when they made it there, he made his move.

He lunged, wrapping one arm around her stomach as he put his other hand over her mouth. She dropped her phone in shock as he pulled her into the alley.

It took a moment for her to recover from shock and start struggling. He took out duct tape and put it on her mouth, around her wrists, and around her legs. She went wide-eyed as he turned her over, likely recognizing him.

"You're quite a lewd girl, aren't you?" he said as he pulled up her shirt. She started shaking her head as he lifted her bra, letting her decently-sized breasts bounce out. Shawn grinned. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts. She couldn't help but moan as he squeezed it, marveling at how unbelievably soft it was. He grabbed onto her other breast as well, and played with them, moving them around, squeezing them together. He let go after a bit so he could move on, and his hands trailed down.

Tears formed in her eyes as Shawn pulled down her pants, followed by her panties, slowly revealing her beautiful shaven pussy. Yes, he had seen it before, but now it was close up. He put a finger against it, and ran it down the little slit. She moaned through the duct tape, and it was enough to bring him to the edge. He couldn't wait anymore.

Peanut's truggling became frantic as Shawn undid his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hardened cock. She was sobbing now as he grabbed her hips and began to press his dick against her pussy.

Until he was knocked out cold.

Peanut had closed her eyes, but was surprised when she stopped feeling the hard thing against her crotch anymore, and instead heard a thud. She slowly opened her eyes to find someone undoing the duct tape on her as they put her clothes back in place. He was pale, and had white hair. Basically, he looked like a marshmallow.

Then, it clicked.

Once he removed the tape on her mouth, she spoke. "M-Marshmallow?" He smiled and nodded. This...this was who she had been texting! As soon as all the tape was off, she tackled him in a hug, crying, and he hugged her back tightly.

"I guess I'm lucky." he said, and she laughed with tears in her eyes.

They called the police and explained the situation, though Peanut didn't know why Shawn's personality seemed to have switched so quickly. Either way, the police took him away, and Peanut and Marshmallow walked back to her apartment, their hands soon finding each other and interlocking as they walked.


	2. Wendy

DING DONG!

Marshmallow bolted up, his dick flopping as he ran to the door completely naked. He looked through the peephole to check, and it was indeed Wendy at the door, wearing a giant grin.

"Your pizza is here, Mr. Marshmallow~" she said. Marshmallow smiled and opened the door a crack.

"Heyyy~" he said, peeking his face out. He purposefully let his dick be slightly visible, which Wendy immediately noticed.

"I'm assuming you wanted me here for a reason other than pizza?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Should I get right to the point?" he asked, and she nodded, her smile growing wider. "Before you come in, please take off all your clothes."

"Oh~" she said, putting her hand to her chest. "But I'm outside in broad daylight; anyone could see me~!"

"No buts, except yours." Marshmallow said, and Wendy giggled. She set the pizza down on the porch, looked around for a second, then started to undo the buttons on her uniform. Her cheeks began to flush as she slipped it off, revealing a lacy black bra that covered her large breasts. The bra was nearly see-through. Marshmallow already felt his dick hardening, and he could tell by her blush that she noticed.

Wendy took another look around before she reached behind her back and started undoing her bra. Once it was done, she slowly slipped the straps off her shoulders, then finally pulled the bra off. Marshmallow gasped as her large breasts bounced free, her pink nipples nice and hard.

"Ah, if someone drives by!" she said, staring at the head of his now fully erect cock through the crack in the door.

"Keep going~" Marshmallow urged. Wendy unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off. She grinned mischievously as it was revealed that she had completely forgone panties. Her beautiful pink pussy was almost begging for him to go inside.

"Oh, no~!" Wendy exclaimed. "Everything is completely exposed~!" She covered her body up very poorly, letting everything still be visible. He stared at her body for a while as his dick twitched.

"Turn around." he ordered. Her smile grew as she did, and his breath was taken away as he stared at her smooth, nice ass. "Bend over." he said, and she obeyed, her breasts hanging down. He stared at her ass and visible pussy. His cock was begging to be used.

Out of nowhere, a car drove bar, stopped, and reversed. Marshmallow and Wendy stared as the window was rolled down, revealing two shocked guys. The one in the passenger seat frantically attempted to pull out his phone, so Marshmallow grabbed Wendy's ass and pulled her inside. She squealed at the grab, and managed to grab the boxes as she was pulled inside. She gasped as his dick was shoved against one of her ass cheeks.

Wendy stood in front of Marshmallow now, and he could see she was already wet. She looked down at the pizza boxes.

"I don't know if you did it on purpose, but I've got some ideas~" she said. "Turn around." He did as he was told, laughing as she smacked his ass. He heard the opening of boxes and containers. "I guess we can do it right here." she said, and he heard what he assumed was her lying on the floor. He heard some more noises before she spoke again. "Okay~!" He turned around, and smiled.

Wendy was lying on the floor, legs spread slightly, his marinara sauce all over her as two pepperonis sat on her nipples. "Come and get it~"

And he did.

He leapt onto her and started licking the sauce off of her thighs, making her moan, which sent his heart racing. She shuddered as his tongue went up her thigh, and skipped past her crotch to her stomach, where he stuck his tongue into her belly button. Her moans became louder as he went further and further up, and her body lurched as he reached her breast. His tongue went up the mound and he bit onto the pepperoni. He ate it, placed his mouth over the nipple, and started to suck on the hard nub.

"Y-yesss~! Mmmmmm~!" she moaned as she put a hand on her head to pull him closer as he sucked on her nipple like a breastfeeding baby. He flicked off the other pepperoni and groped her other breast as he sucked. His tongue swirled around as he pinched the other nipple with two fingers while his other fingers continued stroking. Wendy let out another loud moan, and that was enough to send him over.

Marshmallow raised up and grabbed her hips as he moved closer. He pressed his dick against her pussy, and he looked at Wendy, who nodded. He took a deep breath and pushed. Her body lurched, her breasts bouncing as he thrust into her, going completely inside.

"F-fuck…" she said. Marshmallow started thrusting. Every thrust shook Wendy's body, sending her breasts bouncing everywhere. Her moans became even louder as she begged "H-harder!" Marshmallow obliged, pushing in roughly, going faster as his dick slid in and out of her wet pussy.

Already, Marshmallow could feel a familiar pressure building in him. She seemed to feel it too, as she cried out as she came, her cum spraying onto his dick, helping his dick to slide in and out even faster.

He pounded into her until he shoved himself in completely, groaning, his body shaking as his semen shot out of him, filling her up so much that the semen dripped out of the sides. It sprayed a bit on the floor as he pulled out. He kept on all fours over her as they breathed heavily for a while.

"What food do you want to do next?" Wendy asked.

"Peanut butter." Marshmallow answered.

Wendy smiled.


	3. Generica

Marshmallow shined the flashlight around the graveyard, trying not to show his fear, despite no one being there to see it. At least...no one alive.

Now that he knew ghosts existed, he couldn't help but be a little scared. In fact, he wanted to just book it as fast as he could.

But those tits…

" W…"

He jumped as a familiar voice said his name. It sounded like the same voice layered over itself, only one was a bit quieter and more echoed. "Y-yes?" Marshmallow asked. He stopped as his flashlight landed on who he was looking for.

Generica floated there, smiling shyly at him as she slowly crept closer. He flinched at the sight of her missing legs, but his anxiety faded as his gaze went back up to her amazing cleavage. If this was going to go where he thought it was, would he even be able to touch them?

Oh, hell. It was hentai logic, of course he would.

" G." the hot ghost said as she finally reached him. She immediately pressed herself against him without hesitation, moving a finger down his chest. She was surprisingly a little warm. Although she likely wasn't as warm as she was when she was alive, but still. He had a very good view down her top, and she knew it.

" E." she apologized, and he laughed.

"Right to the point, huh?" he asked, and she nodded. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest. He could feel her soft breasts even through her clothes (Wait, were her clothes a part of her now? Could she change them? Oh, it doesn't matter since he knew she could take out her tits!). He exhaled as he gently squeezed it. "Soft." he noted.

" D." she said, and nearly tore off her shirt (see!), showing off her bra, which she also tore off. Her perfectly-shaped, firm-looking breasts gave Marshmallow an immediate hard-on. Oh yeah, he was cool with the sort-of necrophilia he was about to commit now. He reached out and put a hand on her tits. He moaned, and she gasped. They felt so good. He started to squeeze, pressing them together and moving them up and down. She shuddered and moaned softly as he did, and did even more so as he started using his thumbs to rub her nipples while continuing to stroke her breasts with his other fingers.

"Y E S... S... Y, M M M, D…" Generica said between moans. Marshmallow was completely mesmerized by the softness under his fingers. " E... S, A H H~" she cried out as he pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. He twisted it, getting lost in her moans as he felt her shaking. He twisted the other nipple as well and pulled them, letting them go, leaving them to bounce back in place. An idea struck him.

He sat down on a gravestone (sorry!), and gestured Generica over. She looked at him in confusion, then understanding as he whipped out his throbbing cock, begging to be touched. She moved close and bent over. She grabbed her tits and slid his dick between them, instantly making Marshmallow moan.

" E." she said. " U."

"With those tits, you'll do fine." Marshmallow said, and she smiled. She started to lift her breasts and lower them, rubbing them against his shaft. Marshmallow leaned back and moaned. He'd had this done to him before, but this felt different. Not that it felt bad, because it definitely felt great.

" T?" she asked, and he nodded. At that, she went faster, her ghostly touch feeling good against his dick. Marshmallow knew he wouldn't be able to last long since, for being inexperienced, she was pretty damn good.

Or he was easily pleased. Probably that.

"V-very, very...good…" he said, and she giggled.

" E." Generica said. Her breasts continued to go up and down, and Marshmallow felt that familiar pressure building inside him. Generica likely saw it in his face. "Y E S~! E, E~!" He nodded again, no longer able to speak. He gripped the gravestone so tightly that his knuckles were white. He tried to focus enough to speak.

"I-I'm...gonna…" he said. She pulled away just as he climaxed, his semen shooting onto her tits and her face, emptying all over her, just as she had wanted. Once he was done, he leaned back, catching his breath, and Generica scooped up some off her breast, which was hot in of itself, and sucked on it, moaning in satisfaction.

" X." Generica said lifting her skirt and showing she had no pussy.

"It's...fine…" Marshmallow said. "That...was amazing…" Marshmallow looked at his watch. His eyes went wide when he saw what time it was, and shot to his feet, his dick bouncing. "Shit! My Time Block is almost empty!" Marshmallow shoved his dick back into his pants and turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Generica, who had a look of sadness on her face. He walked over and planted a kiss on her lips. She had a look of shock before she soon closed her eyes and kissed him back.

" K, O K A Y?" she said when they finally pulled away.

"I will." he said with a smile. She smiled back, and he took off. Generica faded back into temporary rest with that lingering smile.


End file.
